Totsuka (Spirit)
| image = | race = | gender = Female | height = 6'4 | weight = 183 lbs | master = | bankai = Shinseina Kūkyo Totsuka | roleplay debut = | series debut = | english = Julie Ann Taylor | japanese = Asami Imai }} Totsuka is the third and most powerful of the Sankishin Zanpakuto. It is considered the "Sword of the Soul King" by the Central 46, who summon Totsuka to attack those deemed a threat to the Soul King's authority. It is otherwise kept in stasis. It is unique that it is the only source of "emptiness" deemed beneficial to the Soul King. Appearance Shikai Totsuka is that of a young woman with long red hair and blue eyes. When she is in battle, she wears an unusual winged hat, a Japanese-style military uniform, and black military boots. When she is under the influence of her unique Museigen nota jotai, her eyes turn red and her entire uniform becomes black. Bankai Using Bankai form, Totsuka's physical appearance remains the same, with the exception of her red hair being tied into a ponytail. Her armor being a sleeveless, black, skin-tight bodysuit with a short, slender, white outfit, and white, knee-length boots. The armor bears a slight resemblance to the armor worn by Murakumo's Bankai, but with two shields floating around her instead of swords, and an overall less revealing outfit. Personality Shikai Totsuka is a serious, mature, and intelligent being. She has always followed her orders from the Soul King and Central 46 and has complete faith in them (likely due to Tazuma's specified tempering). She considers Tazuma a sort of father-like figure and is grateful for his forging her. Totsuka considers herself the embodiment of justice and show leniency towards those undeserving of their fates, even if the result leaves her to fail in a mission, as in Chireru's case. Her personality becomes warped in a Museigen nota jotai state, and is shown to be unforgiving in such a state. Bankai Shinseina Kūkyo Totsuka is shown to retain Totsuka's desire for justice, but her awakening is under a much more sinister light. She believes that the Soul King and the Soul Society are not to be defied, and that she is the Sword of the Soul King herself. She also refers to herself as the true emptiness. History A masterless Zanpakuto forged by Tazuma alongside Murakumo (spirit) and Kusanagi. During his third forge, Tazuma ulitizes a template of what existed of the essence of Kūkyo no Joō, which attributed to Totsuka gaining Kūkyo māku-like powers during the forging process. Tazuma gave both Kusanagi and Totsuka to Central 46 just prior to his exile. Kusanagi was put into a permanent hibernation while Totsuka became known as the Sword of the Soul King, and was subject to various peacekeeping missions on the authority of the Soul King and Central 46. One of its first combat missions was to "capture" Natsu Amakuni, but failed. Though despite this she was capable of gauging her overall abilities, which led to the mission that resulted in Natsu's imprisonment. Totsuka is constant kept in stasis by her own accord until called upon for a mission... Mission: Assassinate Chireru Amakuni The next time Totsuka was called from stasis, Central 46 had passed on to a direct order from the Soul King itself; assassinate Chireru Amakuni before he joins the organization Munashi danpen, as he was given the label of The Enemy of the World. As always, she took the mission on faith. Lost on leads, she turned to the Soul Society for aid, where she found that Chireru was aiding the allied branch of the Amakuni Clan return one of its most prominent members to health after a battle with a known Munashi danpen opertive Reginald Amakuni. Uncertain of Chireru's motive yet unwaivering in her task, she found a group of individuals; with the target among them. However, he was not the evil he was made out to be, offering a friendly greeting and even spoke of her maker in good health when she revealed her name. Totsuka, embarrassed and ashamed, stated that although she thankful to him for telling her about the well being of her maker, announced that she wished to have met Chireru under friendlier circumstances as she told the group that her mission was to eliminate "Chireru Amakuni" in the name of the Soul King. Hyperion, enraged, demanded on what grounds the Soul King would want an innocent man dead. In response, she called Chireru to her side to reveal the truth about him. Totsuka, now pouring her spiritual pressure unto Chireru, forcibly activated his "unconscious" Museigen nota jōtai state, as she herself shared the same abilities. Chireru, unable to contain his rampant spiritual pressure momentarily, asked Totsuka to stop it as he felt himself losing control. Doing as requested, the power brought to the surface dissipated instantly. After exposing his essence, Totsuka went to explain that Natsu was gathering individuals with that very same power, and that if she gathered enough followers it could destroy the equilibrium between Soul Society and the World of the Living with their stained soul, which creates emptiness. Chireru, remembering his final fight before awakening to his changed destiny, fell to his knees in despair and told her to kill him, seeing as he didn't want to become that which he fought. Totsuka, surprised to see Chireru give up without a fight, thanked him for recognizing what his existence means to the world and even apologized. Just as she rised her blade to conduct the killing blow, Nene and Noire stepped between them stating that Chireru can choose how and if he uses that power and refused to see their great friend die a pointless death. Gaia then suggested that she let Chireru go this once, saying that they give them the time to fix Chireru's predictable without resorting to killing him. Considering the words of the man who contributed a great deal to the Soul Society, she asked Gaia who is capable of fixing a stained soul. Gaia told them that Tazuma was his one best chance and pleaded that if he cannot help him in anyway that he will take on her burden of killing Chireru himself. Totsuka, with a keen rationality, decided to grant the man this chance. Before departing to report her "failure", she asked Chireru what he thought of Natsu Amakuni, to which Chireru laughed and said that "she was a total bitch who was unworthy of being the head of the clan." Totsuka, satisified with his answer said that now she can face her failure without her fearing the worst case scenario. Totsuka quickly returned before Central 46, reporting her "failure", but stated that as of now Chireru's threat hadn't relevance. Central 46, not appeased with her assessment, dismissed her, demanding her that she will receive her reprimand in due time. With that Totsuka returned to stasis awaiting either her next mission or her awaited punishment... Powers and Abilities Great spiritual pressure: While her soul isn't "stained" by emptiness, her soul is ruled by emptiness, therefore has a dense spiritual pressure akin to the afflicted Munashi danpen, Tazuma and Chireru Amakuni, granting her the same immunities to reishi absorption techniques. Totsuka has spiritual pressure equal to that of a standard Captain, making her an ideal asset for field missions. Shunpo Expert: Kido Expert: Totsuka excels at Kido, easily able to use low-med level kido without incantation and certain high kido with full incantation. Zanjutsu Expert: "True" Museigen nota jōtai: Because she embodies true emptiness, she can access this state, albeit only in Shikai and without running the risk of Soul Suicide. Unlike other beings, Totsuka does not have the ability to "inject" emptiness into other beings. This allows her the following: *'Enhanced Spiritual Pressure:' Totsuka's spiritual preesure only marginally increases, though it does get denser. *'Kūkyo shahei(空虚遮蔽, Emptiness Shield):' In her Museigen nota jotai fused Shikai, she is allotted defensive capablities on par of defense capabilities allowed by either a Quincies Blut Vein or an Arrancar's Hierro. Zanpakuto Totsuka:'Totsuka's fighting style is an interesting interpretation of the standard "sword and shield" style of traditional Western swordplay, where her oddly shaped, floating book acts as a small buckler shield. Totsuka's short sword is capable of adopting a variety of shapes, sometimes as appearing as a fencing foil, a whip sword, a floating claymore or even a staff. '''Shikai:'The true powers of Totsuka have yet to be revealed, but first and foremost it can absorb and redirect kido and reishi based techniques. *'''Manifestation: Totsuka is in a constant state of manifestation, as she always been a masterless Zanpakuto. Museigen nota jōtai-fused Shikai:'''An Inverse power of Totsuka's Power, it augments her physical attacks by absorbing reishi techniques and increases striking power of her Shikai Sword. Black Totsuka.png|Totsuka's Museigen nota jotai fused Shikai Shikai Totsuka.png|Totsuka ordinary Shikai '''Bankai:Shinseina Kūkyo Totsuka("Sacred Emptiness" Totsuka) Not Yet Revealed Trivia *Heavily inspired and influenced by Tsubaki Yayoi/Izayoi of the Blazblue series. *Totsuka is the only known Emptiness bearer that is not a Kūkyo māku, as her Kūkyo māku powers are a part of her Zanpakuto powers.